


桃之灼灼 第五十章

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Kudos: 4





	桃之灼灼 第五十章

君墨扬将人扔到踏上，不顾小丫头一脸诧异的表情，三下五除二的将人身上的衣裳尽数剥光，就在顾若兮还红着脸想今日男人为何如此急色的瞬间，就被人用脱落的腰带捆住了双手绑在了床头，身子向下趴着，软绵绵的玉兔随着主人的动作一跳一跳的。  
顾若兮此时膝盖跪在床上，腰被往下按压，圆润软滑的玉兔被按压在床上，小丫头咿咿呀呀着不要，可过一会儿就被人摆弄成了一个标准的跪蹶姿势，两个肉球像献祭一般的高高撅起，成为身体的最高处，双腿被人打开，里面娇滴滴的小妹妹暴露在空气中。  
小丫头从来没有被如此羞过，顿时就带上了哭腔，整个人委委屈屈的，红着眼眶，要哭不哭的。  
君墨扬斜了床上人儿一眼，弯腰拾起床边散落的珍绣花鞋，上面还绣着一朵朵盛开的牡丹花，娇艳欲滴的模样让人心动不已。  
男人左手通过小腹和床上的缝隙里探手进去，往上抓了一把那软绵，还恶趣味的揉捻着顶端的果子，右手举着绣花鞋子扇向那肉嘟嘟的屁股。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”这次打的力度没有上次那么重，君墨扬也不想那小屁股狠狠肿上一层，嗯，不过还是要打肿的。  
“唔...嗯...”顾若兮身子颤栗着，软绵的两团被男人不时的揉捏着，身后还扇着不轻不重的力度，不算狠厉，却也不好受。  
君墨扬却也足足扇了三十下才扔了鞋子，如今那肉嘟嘟的屁股粉嘟嘟的，看着诱人得很，摸上去温热一片，而左手也停止了作乱，按压住那不安分的腰，右手带着四分的力度一左一右的开弓，打在那肉丘上。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“呜呜呜....疼...”这下的巴掌可重多了，火辣辣的疼，顾若兮原本就羞得厉害，现如今更是忍不住的嗷嗷哭出声来，不一会就哭得上气不接下气的，身下的小妹妹也开始哭了出来，涌出了一股热流，湿潺潺的一片。  
君墨扬打够了二十下才停了手，右手往下探进小妹妹处，湿漉漉的一片，男人眼神间顿时多了几分深意和火星，幽深一片，似笑非笑的看着她。  
温热的指尖沾取了银丝直咧咧的拉出来，抹在丫头那仅仅微肿了一层的蜜桃上，红嫩的颜色，看得君墨扬眼神迸发出了火光，恨不得就这么拆吞入腹，狠狠折腾一番。  
“看来兮儿也舒服得很呀，”男人揶揄着开口，垂眸看着那丫头羞得恨不得埋进锦被中的小脑袋，耳朵早已变得红彤彤的，身子也泛起了粉嫩的颜色，右手的指尖重新探进那幽深处，触及更多温热的液体，指尖揉捻起片嫩肉，过会儿整只手指插入那曲径幽深处。  
顾若兮嘴边溢出呜呜咽咽的娇吟，男人却继续作恶般的进进出出，又急又狠，等到顾若兮快要受不住了，才将手指抽出。  
顿时一股空虚的感觉包裹着顾若兮，女子不满足的哼哼出声，却被身后突然响起的巴掌打懵。  
“啪啪啪，”的脆响在身后炸起，这次的巴掌兜着风掌掴下去，每一次都打得臀波翻飞，火辣钻心的疼遍布全身。  
“呜呜...啊...”  
“知道错了吗？”男人的声音犹如恶魔般响起，沉冷得没有一丝温情，巴掌一下下的扇下去，足足扇够了二十下，将整个臀又扇肿了薄薄一层才罢手。  
“呜呜...咳咳...痛....我错了...”顾若兮身后被一股火辣取代，呜呜哇哇的哭得更欢了，最难受的还是小妹妹处的那股子的空虚，那二十又狠又重的巴掌也没有办法将男人挑逗起的情欲歇下。  
“错哪了？”  
“呜...我不该挑食...不该把碗打翻...我再也不敢了....饶了我吧...”  
“难受吗？”君墨扬满意的点点头，眉梢微扬，又坏心的摸了一把小妹妹，惹来小家伙的一阵娇吟，才将顾若兮手上的束缚解开，刚一解开，望着女子梨花带泪的脸蛋，眼睛哭得微微红肿，杏眸含水。  
君墨扬看着简直要疯魔了，原本他就在她身上毫无抵抗力的，如今她一副任君采撷的样子，便可轻易要了他的命。  
他喉结上下滚动了几圈，实在耐不住心中的欲望，大手捧着女子如凝脂般的脸颊，对着那粉嫩的樱唇深深覆盖下去。


End file.
